the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Opera Adventure
Peter Opera Adventure is a video game released for personal computers during Peter Opera's reign over the Mushroom Kingdom. In the game, the player interacts with their environment to simulate the creation and performance of an Opera Song-of-the-Day. The game was developed by Opera Games. The Game The game consists of five segments: The game begins in Peter Opera's office, as Peter Opera himself introduces himself before noting that he was preparing for an Opera Song-of-the-Day. First, Sally Software roams around her computer world looking for a theme from the database. After this is accomplished, Peter comes up with the lyrics and phones to the prop department at The Dinky to inform them of the day's theme. Following this, Peter heads to a hidden closet to look for three props: Something theme-appropriate, an Opera Crystal, and a glass (to prove his motto of "Only the loudest operas get performed!"). Once the player has clicked on the three objects, Peter proceeds to the Opera Garage to choose a limousine that fits the theme, courtesy of the Golden Queen. When inside the limo, the player clicks Peter's feet to remove his shoes and socks so Ashford Ethelstan may give him a foot massage. After a brief massage sequence, Ethelstan designs an outfit that suits the theme. One more step remains before the Opera Song-of-the-Day can be performed: A visit to the Opera Council. Olga, a member of the council, provides Peter with several choices of music, which the player picks out. When the music is chosen and sent down to the Dinky, Peter makes his way there. Upon arrival, the player controls Peter down the red carpet, and is tasked with getting as many photos with fans as possible. At last, Peter arrives backstage, where he is told that everything is prepared. With everything in place, Peter comes onto the stage and briefly introduces the song before the curtains part and the Opera Song-of-the-Day begins. The player, at this point, plays a rhythm game to ensure that the performance goes well. At performance's end, Peter goes through his usual post-Opera Song-of-the-Day routine before leaving. The next day, Peter watches a news broadcast about the previous day's performance, which also acts as an assessment of the player's performance. After the performance is rated, Peter briefly celebrates before offering the player two options: To create another Opera Song-of-the-Day, or to exit the game. A chain of games can be built up until the player makes a single mistake during the rhythm game, at which point the game exits to the title screen. Appearances Peter Opera Adventure is first mentioned in the video about Peter Opera OS, wherein it is listed as one of the options in the games menu. The game is fully explored in the video to the right, wherein the Dark Lemon Lord of Satan is tasked to test it, plays the song Beach Opera, and subsequently becomes addicted. It is also mentioned in episode 20 of the main series, Kick Into Gear, wherein Dark Lemon references his testing before asking about Sally Software, Golden Queen, and Ashford Ethelstan being in the game. Category:Opera Army Category:Video Games Category:Peter Opera OS Category:Opera Games